Galatea
Galatea is Claymore #3 and a defensive type Claymore. Through her brilliant ability in Yoki perception she earned the title God Eye Galatea. She is one of the more kind-hearted Claymores. Appearance Claymore: Galatea has very long hair she wears loose and is often wearing a smug smile on her face. As Sister Latea: Galatea is much the same, except for her eyes being pure white and a jagged scar across her face to mark the wound which destroyed her sight. File:Galatea_At_awakene_being_hunt.jpg| File:Number_3_Galatea.jpg| File:Galatea_3.jpg| Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known of her early life but, when she is first seen, she is acting as as the Organization's eye, is sent to spy on Miria's party during the male Awakened Being incident with her handler Ermita. She senses their emotions, the tide of the battle and when Deneve is able to come back after crossing her limits. She is told by Ermita to memorize their Yoki just in case she has to cross swords with them. She comments to herself that it will be a long and arduous road to tread for the warriors to meet her. When Clare goes missing after encountering Ophelia, Galatea is sent to search for her, and she finds Clare battling against Dauf, the former recognising her as soon as she sees her symbol. She is the first to recognise Riful's presence, easily manipulates Dauf's Yoki to avoid his attacks and manages to sever one of his hands before Riful intervened. She explained to Clare about the Abyssal Ones and then, sent her to fetch Jean while she distracted Dauf. During the battle, she released her Yoki, increasing her power dramatically, but still managed to be pierced by Dauf. When the battle is won, she attempted to bring Clare back to the Organization but, when faced with Jean, she decided to defect on the order. Galatea became more and more suspicious of the Organization, and, although she becomes more vocal in her disobediance, they keep her due to her usefulness. She finally goes renegade during the Northern Campaign's aftermath, after the Organization show her the power of Alicia and Beth, which shocks her deeply. Before leaving, she told Rubel that the Organization's experimentations made her sick. Seven Years Later .]] At some point, she was hunted by Dietrich but managed to escape to Rabona, where Claymores are forbidden. To be allowed into the city, she destroyed her eyes to conceal their distinctive colour and entered into the order of Rabona Cathedral as a nun, where she remained, becoming very popular with the local orphans, who saw her as a mother figure. While in Rabona Galatea detects the presence of the awakened being Agatha with her increased sense of Yoki and uses herself as bait to get the Organization to send in members after her to help kill the awakened being. Unfortunately, the Organization only sent Clarice and Miata, whom she not only manages to sense despite them taking Yoki suppressing pills but manages to handle in battle. Miata, focusing solely on Galatea, did not notice Agatha and, during that time, she managed to sever Galatea's arm. The three-way fight escalated until Miata and Galatea were both incapacitated. At the last moment, they were saved by Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma. Galatea was freed by Miria, whom she trusted with the task of defeating Agatha. Once the battle was over, she allowed Cynthia to help heal her arm and listened to Miria's explanation of the truth behind the Organization. She is currently staying in Rabona. The priests have allowed her to stay there even though she is a Claymore. While some of the others were away, Galatea senses the activity in the South: Alicia and Beth mobilizing and Dietrich coming to Rabona. She greets her old enemy like she would a friend and, when Dietrich has left, she correctly assumes that the West is about to become a battleground. Personality Galatea is a very calm and haughty Claymore; a personality to match her high number. She is capable to calm thinking in a battle situation and even witty jibes at her opponents, her comrades or even her handlers. Her vanity is evident when she became annoyed as Clare cutting her hair during the battle with Agatha. There are few things that can unnerve Galatea. These things include the idea of controllable Awakened Beings and an enemy she cannot defeat. Abilities Unparalled Yoki Sensing: Galatea is capable of sensing Yoki over long distances, out of the sensing range of other soldiers. When she was turned blind, this sense increased to the point where being unable to see did not handicap her. Yoki Manipulation: Galatea is able to manipulate Yoki to control her opponants to a certain degree. Without a focused aim, she can change trajectories of attacks for example. Huge Yoki Power: The strength bonus Galatea gets from releasing her Yoki is the highest among all forty-seven warriors of her time. However she doesn't use it often as she doesn't think she looks beautiful when releasing her Yoki. can suck dick and still powers. Relationships Ermita Her handler, Ermita, charges her mostly with spy work and reconnaissance missions due to her abilities. She treats him with little respect and even goes so far as to challenge his motives, using her witty jibes on him. Clare At first, Galatea mocks Clare for being so light and then treats her as a useful ally as the fight between them and Dauf escalates. Galatea regards Clare with interest, being someone who can willingly push past her limits and come back again, and is amazed when she can manipulate her Yoki to make her come back. When they meet again, they greet each other like old friends, exchanging pleasantries in the middle of a battle. Dietrich It is implied that Dietrich persistantly followed Galatea when she deserted the Organization. Though Galatea admits she was a problem, she is pleasant and charming enough to her. Etymology Galatea is of Greek origin, meaning 'milk-white'. This can perhaps be a reference to her blindness, when her eyes become white. In Greek mythology, Galatea was a statue brought to life by Aphrodite because her sculptor loved her so. This may be referring to how important she was within the Organization. It is also a name for one of Neptune's moons. Behind the Scenes * Galatea has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her Japanese voice actor called 'Hangyaku', meaning 'Rebellion'. * In the anime, Galatea is shown pointing the way to Clare for Miria, Helen and Deneve then observing the battles from a chapel to Teresa and Clare, accompanied by Rubel. When he asks her what has happened, she rebukes him and deserts the Organization. She is last seen walking through the snow, looking contently up to the sky. Category:Claymore